If Bloom was a witch
by flamecom
Summary: "Am I a fairy or a witch?" I said as I putted my head down in shame. "That could explain why I fail to transform or why I struggle with fairy magic." I then looked up in her eyes pleading to know the truth. "So I ask you again. Am I a fairy or a witch?" This is a story where Bloom is witch instead of fairy. Chapter 3 is up sorry for the delay
1. Finding out

**Disclaimer: Winx Club does not belong to me it belongs to Rainbow S.r.l. and 4kids since I refuse to believe that Nickelodean version exist.**

 **I had this idea for little while after reading one dark bloom fic. Then I had to watch some winx club episodes to know where I would place this and trust me it was difficult since I refused to watch nickelodean version so I eventually found 4kids version in dailymotion. And those few stupid people this chapter takes place in between season 1 episode 5 and season 1 episode 6 4kids version. Though I just realised something and it was when I watched winx club again in 2015 I had watched rai version I know this because I remember Bloom making up winx word instead of it being used by Faragonda and Stella. Plus in rai version which was what I had watched Bloom made winx club in episode 2 while in 4kids she did winx club in episode 4. Though I remember it having 4kids intro so maybe some of the episodes I watched were 4kids version while others were rai version I remember hearing Tecna's voice change in one episode so I guess I have watched little bit of both. Anyway to the story.**

To say something has been bothering me would have been understatement. I still haven't been able to transform like Stella, Musa, Flora and Tecna can. I remember when at dance with Red Fountain boys I was fighting against Trix and almost got killed because I couldn't transform.

Flashback

I was shivering. It was cold. So cold. My friends were looking at me worried. "We found you frozen in split ground. What happened?" Tecna asked me. "St-tella's ri-ring." I said stuttering. They all look confused. "S-spell didn't work." I said stuttering.

"Bloom the spell did work. Soon the trix will find a nasty surprise." Flora said to me. So what I did was for nothing? I felt even worse after that. Not only did I fail to transform I risked my life for nothing. Now I feel like an idiot.

But why did I fail to transform? Is it because I'm from earth and I haven't learned about magic until few days ago? I hope so because if it is not because of that it would mean there is something else wrong with me and it would not be my lack of experience in fairy magic.

Flashback end

And in classes I have fallen behind by lot. Almost every time there is spell that has to be cast I fail, either not creating anything or something bad happens like when I had to change water to juice and I ended up making a deadly poison. Other winx club members which is a club I created after our field trip in swamps, say to me that it's because I just learned magic couple weeks ago. It still doesn't help my mood.

Especially since Kiko... died. It was an accident. I was supposed to turn Apples into oranges in class but I failed. So I tried doing it in my room. But I turned the apple into a poison apple and Kiko was ate it. Mom and dad weren't happy either. I still haven't gotten over that. Kiko is a rabbit so he has lifespan of 1-2 years. He wasn't going to live a long life but now he is dead because of me. Maybe I should have never went to Alfea in the first place.

And yesterday I gave ring of Solaria to Trix so they would free Stella. And now Stella is literally powerless and we have tried to find ways to get her ring back.

But those were nothing compared to the biggest thing bothering me right now. It was when we were fighting trix yesterday.

Flashback

"Friend or not she is gonna get mused!" Musa yelled as we were behind table using it as cover against Stella. "Mused?" Flora asked confused at Musa's made up words. "Guys that's not Stella. You know who calls us pixies." I said to my friends. Then I stood up from my cover looking at 'Stella' "Are you Icy or Darcy!?" I asked in serious voice.

"And the slowest horse crosses the finish line." 'Stella' said as she drops two magic balls to ground creating explosion. "Hah hah hah haa. Congratulations." She said as she moved her hand past her and she revealed that she was Darcy. "Here's your price." Just after that Icy and Stormy appear as well.

"Let's go girls." Both Musa and Flora transformed while I try to but only ending up in failure. "She still can't transform. How did she even enter Alfea?" Icy said mocking me. "You know I wouldn't be surprised if she was really a witch." Darcy said. When I heard those words I froze. 'Am I a witch?' I thought. "Hey earth to bloom." I heard as Tecna was waving her hand in front of me.

Flashback end

Those words echoed in my head all the time. "if she was really a witch." That one can explain everything. All they know is that i'm a magical being not what magical being I am. I don't know lot about witches in here but in earth witches are portrayed as having dark magic which can explain why I struggle with spells made for fairies. It can completely explain why I can't transform. But I can't confirm this.

I decided that maybe Faragonda has answer to my question. I knocked on her door. "Come in." I heard her say. When I opened the door and entered her office she said: "Bloom take a seat. So what is it about?" She asked while I sat down at chair next to the table.

"Well there is this one thing that has been bothering me and I think you can help me with it." I said to her. "Well what is it?" she asked. Okay Bloom this is it. All you need to do is ask her if there is some way for her to confirm whether I'm witch or fairy.

"Am I a fairy or a witch?" I said as I putted my head down in shame. "That could explain why I fail to transform or why I struggle with fairy magic." I then looked up in her eyes pleading to know the truth. "So I ask you again. Am I a fairy or a witch?" I needed to know the truth. Faragonda

"Well I have one spell for this. It's spell that is used to beings trapped inside other beings. When I use this spell you start to glow in certain color. For example humans will glow white, dragons red." She then gave me a hand mirror. "If you glow yellow you're a fairy. If you glow purple you are a witch."

Sounds simple. Now I will get the answer I'm looking for. I will learn am I witch or fairy. "I will cast the spell on you now." I heard Faragonda say. I was begging in my head to glow yellow. Then Faragonda's spell hit me and it stung a little but nothing worse.

At first my whole body started to glow white and then I started to rapidly change into different colors red, yellow, purple, black, orange, blue, cyan you get what I mean. Eventually color changing wasn't so rapid. Eventually I only switched colors between white, yellow and purple.

Soon I stopped glowing white only switching from purple to yellow.

Yellow

Purple

Yellow

Purple

Yellow

Purple

Yellow

And then it stopped.

I was glowing purple.

 **Should I continue this? This is quite short chapter I might do a rewrite where I make this chapter longer but anyway hopefully you liked this one. Next chapter will be much longer I promise. Anyway I find it annoying how good winx club ideas like dark Bloom, dark Flora or where trix would be fairies are rarely made but then we get lots of Bloom x Sky crap stories. Like why there are so many Bloom x Sky stories but there are barely any dark Bloom stories. Also ít seems like I'm the only one who has a Bloom witch story. In the other stories Bloom is still a fairy she had grown up as a witch or thought she was a witch at the start.**


	2. What will happen now

**Well finally decided to start doing the second chapter. By now you would have probably seen my "rewritten" first chapter. Unless you read the first chapter before that "rewrite". Well now I will make the second chapter which tells something that has not been told in the summary. Also I recently got a review and the guy said that he has wanted to read a story where Bloom is witch and thought he finally found the story only to find I discontinued it. Well I haven't and I never said I have. Too bad it wasn't a real account so I could PM him. Also I don't know should I remove the announcement or not. Because if I remove it people might not know that there is a second chapter. Though I'm thinking about removing that announcement and then uploading the "rewritten" version of the first chapter. That might work note might. Now to the story.**

"So I'm a witch." I said disappointed. All this time. "It seems so." Faragonda said. I didn't look her in the eyes. I had been lying to her even though I didn't know it. But why? One of the school rules is to avoid witches and I'm one of them. I should be avoided. And because I'm a witch I'm the same as Trix.

No Bloom stop thinking about that. I'm nothing like the Trix even though I'm a witch. "So what is going to happen to me? I know I can't stay in Alfea because I'm a witch." I said to Faragonda. I still didn't look her in the eyes. I'm too ashamed to do that.

She sighed before she started to talk. "There are few options for you Bloom. You aren't the only one in this kind of situation. It's rare but sometimes a witch is born in a fairy family and parents send their daughter to Alfea only to find out that she is a witch." She said while I listened carefully. "One of the options is that you are going to go back to Earth." Go back to Gardenia? How are mom and dad going to even take the news that I'm a witch. I thought.

"No way I'm going back to Earth" I replied. This time I looked her in the eyes. She seemed little sad for some reason. "Well the second option is to send you to Cloud Tower. Griffin has accepted almost every Alfea students that turned out to be witches that wanted to go there." She said. Cloud Tower. I haven't been to there but the things what I heard from the other members of Winx Club of that place are not good. But if I want to learn magic it is my only option.

"I guess I'll go with the Cloud Tower."

Faragonda stood up from her chair. "Cloud Tower it is then. However I must ask you one question. Have you had any dealings with Cloud Tower witches as of now?" She asked me.

"Why are you asking that?" I asked her. "Because they might remember you as a fairy and you will probably be bullied there a lot because of that." She said to me. She almost looked worried. Even though I'm a witch she probably doesn't want anything bad to happen to me there.

"I have met the Trix." I said to her. "They certainly remember who I am and there is bad blood between us." I said to her. "The Trix. Not the first time I have heard about them. If you are going to go to Cloud Tower you have two options. One is to be someone else." She said to me.

"Lie about who I am?" I asked her and she nodded. "I couldn't pretend I was the Princess of Vallisto for less than a day. So I doubt I can pull that off." She seemed to understand. "Well if you haven't had bad dealings with any other Cloud Tower witches you can wait until next year. Trix are seniors so they should have graduated by then."

"I guess I can wait a year." I said to her. Cloud Tower. Hopefully I will not regret this.

Faragonda started to write a letter. "I'm going to send a letter to Griffin she is the headmistress of Cloud Tower." I already did figure that out Faragonda but continue. I thought. "In about a week it will be confirmed that you will be transferred to Cloud Tower next year."

"What will I do while waiting?" I asked her. "You will be dismissed of all your classes. There are few witch books in the library. I would suggest reading them. Or you can find them for sale and buy them if you are going to learn magic while you are on Earth."

Well that is a good idea so I will not be completely behind the other witches. "Also try to avoid other witches as much as possible. You do not want them to recognize when you arrive to Cloud Tower next year. And that is about it."

I got up from the chair and started to walk towards the door until. "Bloom one more thing. Just don't become one of them." I knew what she meant by them. Probably the Cloud Tower witches and if most of them are half as bad as the Trix I can understand why she said so.

"I promise." I said as I walked out of the door.

I felt better by now. The shock that I'm a witch is still there but it is mostly gone by now. Everything happened so fast. I learn that I'm a witch and 10 minutes later i'm already being enrolled to Cloud Tower. Maybe I should have said that I needed to think about it.

But it is little bit too late now. The decision is already made. What if I did a mistake. Maybe I should have just gone home. Well I'm going to do that but in a year I will be at Cloud Tower. Maybe Griffin will reject me going there. Maybe.

Well I need to go back to my room.

Once I reached my room well not my room it was also Flora's it was quiet. I realized that it was class time. If I wasn't dismissed from my classes I would be in a big trouble now. I would still rather be a fairy and accept whatever punishment I would get if I were late. Then again if I would have glowed yellow I wouldn't have talked with Faragonda so long.

* * *

While others were in class I went to Magix to get witch books from a bookstore that sells to both witches and fairies. Though I had to walk for long because there aren't any buses going to Magix from Alfea when the people are in class.

Luckily by the time I reached Magix fairies and witches had still classes so the only one noticing me buying witch spell books was the clerk who didn't seem to care. I also bought a witch fashion magazine because by the time of next year I need to look like a witch.

By the time I entered Alfea the classes were already over. I saw other students walking in the halls as I was walking towards my room while carrying the books. While I was walking I started to think about what should I do when I will see the other members of Winx club again.

Should I lie or tell them the truth. I will probably ask other members of Winx Clubs randomly what they think of witches and depending on what they say I will tell them the truth or lie. Even though I hate lying.

The more I think about distancing myself from the friends I recently gained the more I want to be a fairy instead of witch. Just why. Well it's not like I can change anything I was born that way.

What about Brandon? I guess I won't be meeting him once I go back to Earth. I need to take my mind off him then. Just don't think about him and you will eventually forget about him. I only met him few times anyway.

When I opened the door to my room there weren't anyone there. Flora was out and I checked the other rooms were Stella, Musa or Tecna here. No one was there. They must be doing something to get the ring back.

Well gives me time to learn some spells. I decided to hide the books under the bed and started to read the book called "Basic spells for witches".

* * *

The spells were so much easier than the ones taught in classes. Probably because these spells are meant for witches. I was reading until I heard footsteps and I quickly put the book under my bed to hide it as Flora entered.

"Bloom where have you been? You weren't in any of the classes." She asked as she saw me. Bloom you knew you had to explain to her. But why so soon. I spent too much time reading the book rather than making a believable lie. I can't just ask her all of a sudden what she thinks of witches to know whether I should lie to her or tell the truth.

So I quickly made a hopefully believable lie in my head. "I was talking with Faragonda about how well I do in class. As you know since I didn't even know that magic existed until a week or something like that I'm really behind the other students. She agreed to give me... special tutoring to help me to catch up with the rest of the students. She is teaching me while you are in class so I'm dismissed of them until she sees that I have learned enough to go to classes with the other students."

Hopefully Flora believes that. "Well hopefully you will catch up with the other students." She said. However she didn't fully seem to buy it. I'm only going to be here for a week so as long as I can hide the fact that I'm a witch I should be fine.

"Where have you been?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Flora asked me. "Well the classes were over few hours ago yet you only returned now." I said to her.

"Oh. Me and the other girls were looking for information about Stella's ring in the library. We didn't find anything Stella didn't know already." She answered to me. Stella's ring. It's my fault that she doesn't have it right now because I was too weak to fight the Trix.

"Any ideas how to get it back?" I asked her.

Flora was at first quiet while she was watering one of her plants. Then she opened her mouth. "As of now we do not have any ideas. However we will have a meetup here so we can find a way to go to Cloud Tower."

* * *

"How are we going to get my ring back? I can't do anything without it." Stella said. "And we have that mayor quiz in spells tomorrow." Tecna said.

Now I feel kinda lucky that I'm a witch because I will not have to endure the pain of that quiz. "That quiz counts like half a grade. We have to get your ring back you will never pass it Stella."

Maybe braking into Cloud Tower and somehow get the ring from the Trix. However if I suggest that they would probably force me to join them and breaking into Cloud Tower would probably mean that I will not be accepted and then I can forget about magic.

"What if we sneaked into the Cloud Tower and would get Stella's ring back from there." Musa suggested. Great now I will definitely be forced to join them. I would much rather be in Alfea than in Cloud Tower but I don't really have a choice. It's either Cloud Tower or Earth. And magic is just more exciting and I don't want to ruin the chances of me being enrolled there just to get Stella's ring back.

"That's a good plan." Yep now I'm going with them for sure. "But how are we going to get to there?" She asked. Please do not find a way to get there. "Oh I know where to download the map of inter school tunnels." Tecna said.

I need to somehow get out of this mess. "Once everyone has fallen asleep we'll go to Cloud Tower and get that ring back." Musa said.

"I don't think I can join you." I said. The other members of the Winx Club looked at me. Shocked maybe? "Bloom we are the Winx Club we are a team you need to come with us." Stella said.

I need to lie again. It feels like I'm just building a web of lies that is going to be my downfall. "Look if I'm found breaking into the Cloud Tower I will be expelled. I'm not going to risk that even for your ring Stella." Hopefully that worked.

"Fine Bloom. But if we get caught you will share the punishment with us." Stella said.

While the others waited for the lights to go out I went to sleep. Maybe distancing myself from my friends isn't that bad. I thought. It will not be so painful when I have to finally leave them if I have distanced myself from them.

* * *

Flora came back to the room but she seemed different. "What happened?" I asked.

"We got caught." She answered. "Our magic was stripped away for a week." She answered. "Did you get the ring?" I asked her.

"Luckily yes but that is the only good thing that happened." She answered. Flora just looked at her plant and did nothing. I have never seen her like this. Then again I haven't known her for that long. "Flora I know I'm supposed to share the punishment with you but I don't think I can strip myself of my magic." I said to her.

"Well you have to do homework unlike the rest of us. So that is good enough punishment for you for betraying us." She said. "I didn't betray you. I just wasn't stupid enough to break into the Cloud Tower."

 **Okay I'm going to end this here because I realized that there would be too many timeskips in one chapter. Bloom was supposed to leave Alfea at the end of this chapter originally but I'm moving it to the 3rd chapter. Also hopefully she isn't too OOC. I think Bloom isn't caring enough that she is a witch at this point. Because as of now she isn't trying to think about it too much. In the next chapter she will realize what it really means that she is a witch. One problem with Winx Club is that the characters are extremely shallow. Also I need to watch the Winx Club more so I can write more of this. Expect the 3rd chapter week or two after this.**

 **Viva out**


	3. During Earth

**I have a fever and I focused on other projects so this chapter might be rushed. Anyway hopefully I will get this done by Saturday or Sunday. Third chapters always seem to be the worst chapters I make for a story because often they are just filler. I think I only have 3 stories after this which have 3 chapters or more and if this becomes a filler chapter all my third chapters are just filler. Anyway I think I should get through with this chapter.**

The days went past so quickly. While not much really happened other than ruined parties and the other members getting their powers back because they defeated the Cretan Minotaur which ruined the part in the first place, and now there is a letter in the room. I got accepted meaning now I have to pack my stuff and go home. During the last days in Alfea I learned few spells. Witch magic is so much easier than fairy magic. I also asked the other members of Winx Club what they thought about witches.

Tecna said that in her experience witches have been nothing but trouble. Flora was more optimistic saying that there are probably good witches out there but she hasn't met them. Stella and Musa were the harshest. Saying that there is not a single good witch in the magical universe.

You probably guessed it but I didn't tell them the fact that I'm a witch. I thought about telling the truth to Flora but then she would probably tell it to the others and I couldn't handle their reactions.

This is probably the last time I see them. At least in good terms.

I started to pack all my stuff using the regular method, because I didn't know a spell to just pack them instantly. Flora entered the room before I finished packing. I was glad that I didn't know the spell because Flora would notice when my part of the room would be completely empty. I had just begun packing so all I really had packed was some of the spell books I bought.

So Flora didn't notice it. "Why are you putting those books in boxes?" Scratch that she did notice something. "Just some spell books that are too advanced to me. I really didn't have anywhere to put those books so I'm putting them into these boxes." Flora didn't seem to buy it but she did go along with that.

"Hey Bloom you have been quiet ever since Faragonda has taught you to get you catch up to the others. You should hangout with us more." She suggested. The us meaning her and the other members of Winx Club.

"Sorry Flora but not now." I answered. That was a quite usual answer from me recently. Almost every time they ask me to hangout with them I decline. The reason being that I want to distance myself from then so the pain of leaving won't be that bad for me and them. They will probably forget me anyway after few months.

Flora sighed and left the room. "Seriously Bloom you really need to be with us again." She said just before she closed the door. "I will not probably hangout with you ever." I said to no one. My voice had hint of sadness in it. I tried distancing myself from them but it is easier said than done.

So I continued packing. This time I had no interruptions. Picking up the body of my pet rabbit was the hardest. I still hadn't buried Kiko. He died because of me, because of the fact that I'm not a fairy. If I had been going to Cloud Tower Kiko would be alive right now.

But there is really nothing I can do now. I won't blame Stella. She saw that I used magic and because I was a lot nicer than the witches she had met it isn't surprising that she assumed that I was a fairy just like her and I just hadn't had the time to learn the stuff.

After 10 minutes I had finished packing. However I waited until the classes started so no one would notice me leaving with bunch of boxes because I didn't have anything better to carry my stuff. There were still people in Magix but these were mainly adults who most of them really didn't care about what the teens were doing... I think.

Eventually I was transported back to Earth. I had to prove that I was allowed to leave and I was actually from Earth because it turns out you just can't enter to Earth like the other places.

I found myself in the streets of Gardenia a more secluded area of it which was good because so I just didn't appear all of a sudden and cause suspicion. I knew the town pretty well and soon found my way to home. I put down the boxes that had my stuff in it and knocked the door and soon Vanessa opened it.

"Bloom it's good to see you." She said hugging me. "It feels like forever since I last saw you." She then saw the boxes next to me. "Why are there boxes next to you?" She asked clearly confused. "Let's go inside I have a lot to explain." I said to her and started to carry the boxes to the inside.

After explaining.

"A witch? But I thought that blonde fairy you met said that you were a fairy?" She said to me. "Yeah but Stella thought I was a fairy. She just saw me use magic and I never transformed. She thought I was a fairy who didn't know about magic and that is why I could not transform. She was wrong but it was perfectly normal for her to assume that I was a fairy."

"And you said you were already enrolled to some witch school which you will be attending next year." I nodded. "And you didn't tell to me or Mike." She then said. "But if I had been a fairy I would have been more than a year in Alfea. You can just get me enrolled to one of the schools here right?" I asked her.

"But we do not know anything about that witch school plus it is not that easy Bloom to get you back to one of the schools here. Let's wait until Mike arrives and then let's discuss it."

* * *

I went back to the room Bloom and I shared and was surprised to find it empty. All the stuff on Bloom's side had been taken away. "Bloom?" I said hoping that she was still in the room and this was not some stupid joke. But no answer came.

Why would she leave? Okay she has been acting suspiciously ever since... well since Faragonda started to teach her. What if she was so bad in magic that she was expelled? Okay I know she is quite bad at magic not able to transform and all but that bad? Maybe it is just the truth. Bloom probably didn't want to tell us how bad she was doing that is why she was acting like that.

But something just seems out of place.

I have to tell this to the others.

* * *

It's almost the end of the school year. All I have really done is studied spells and studied in a school in Gardenia. My grades have dropped a lot because I haven't really put an effort into studying your normal school subjects.

And Mitzi is so annoying. In so many times I have wanted to use some spell on her or her scooter but I decided not to. Recently I have been trying to learn a spell that I really need to learn. And it is a spell that I have to use to get to Cloud Tower. The spell is very similar to the one Stella used to get me to Alfea almost a year ago.

If I do not learn that I will not get to Cloud Tower and then I will have to just stay on Earth. Staying on Earth isn't a fate worse than death but I REALLY want to learn magic. Whether it be witch or fairy magic.

"Bloom school!" I heard mom say. I closed the book and left the my room. Went downstairs and as quickly as possible ate my breakfast and then left the house. I took my bicycle and used it to go to the school.

This was the cycle that happened everyday. I get up, study magic, ear breakfast, go to school, go back to home to study more magic, eat dinner, quickly do my homework, study more magic and go to sleep. That is really my pattern ever since I came back.

Today I'm going to break that cycle. After school I'm going to buy new clothes. I still have saved the witch fashion magazines I bought in Magix. But before that I have school. And thank god today is the last test of this school year.

It's a mathematics test and unfortunately I really didn't study for the test so I will probably suck at it. But I don't really care since I don't need the skills from school. Actually now that I think about it that is a very bad way of going to school. Well I won't act like that in cloud tower.

I reached the school eventually and an another day in school has began.

After the school.

And just like I guessed the test went horribly. Not that it really mattered. All I need to do now is get to a shopping mall.

After 15 minutes I reached the mall and went to the clothing stores and bought bunch of well black slightly gothic clothes. I then started going back home. Mitzi no longer brags about her scooter. She stopped it after couple weeks I went back to Earth. It didn't take me long before I just ignored her stupid scooter.

Besides that money could be saved for a much better car in the future.

Cloud Tower starts in couple months. It starts earlier than a school in Earth which is good and bad at the same time. Good because I will learn magic sooner and bad because even if it is a magic school it's well school.

I noticed Mitzi on my way home. She saw me but didn't pay any attention. Maybe it's because it's getting old bullying me. Actually I doubt that or maybe she just doesn't want to bother with it or maybe the test went horribly with her too.

Who knows but she didn't pay attention to me.

Eventually I reached home. I opened the door and my mom greeted me. She also scolded me for getting low grades. I used to get something like 8/10 or 8,5/10 in tests. Now I get about 5/10 or 4/10 in tests. Which is much lower than what I used to get.

The school year is already almost over and getting low grades especially then isn't good. I then went to study spells. Mainly the spell I need to learn. That is off course the spell to get to Magix and Cloud Tower. Because what use is it to get enrolled to Cloud Tower when you cannot even enter the realm it is in.

* * *

It is finally the time. I looked at the letter I had and the date. I have barely gotten any sleep in the past few days because that date was so near and now it has finally arrived. I changed my usual attire to the witch attire, because I needed to look like a witch. I had a black sleeveless top which had nothing in it, a black cardigan, black jeans and black shoes. I also had a black choker which had a ruby in it. The ruby off course was not real but in my opinion it amplifies the witch look.

I have been wearing these clothes for about a month now. The reason is that I needed to get used to it. In summer vacation I didn't go out a lot, because mainly studied spells the whole time. This was good because Mitzi could not comment on my new look because I didn't go out that often. And when I did I wore my usual clothes.

I have learned many important spells. The most important out of them is the spell I need to get to Magix. I have tried it once and I know how to do it. I also have learned almost all basic spells. I think I will be ahead of the other witches because I doubt the other witches had the same will to study for months and months as I did.

Well time to enter Magix.

 **Okay finally ready. This came two weeks after I promised to upload this. I said that I will upload this in 1-2 weeks. And it has been 4 weeks since my last upload. God I suck at my promises. But hey at least I made it. And two weeks of wait. Most of you probably can manage that... I think. Anyway hopefully this chapter wasn't too disappointing. It only had three important factors in plot. Bloom leaves Alfea, Winx Club find out that Bloom has left and Bloom enters Cloud Tower. The rest is just filler. Though I can summarize this way so many chapters of other stories. In fact in many cases multiple chapters in some stories can be summarized in one sentence. So maybe I'm being too harsh on myself. Also I suck at describing things. Those being describing the environment, looks of other characters, emotions and in this case what clothes Bloom wears. I barely gave you any information about them. Though do you really care? Her clothes are more witch like so she will fit in better. That is all you really need to know. Anyway now that I have done this very lengthy author note time to end this chapter.**

 **Viva out**


End file.
